1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for removing odor from a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent No. 4-108928(A) discloses a toilet which employs an exhaust system coupled to the rim flush duct for removing odor from the toilet bowl. It also discloses use of the overflow tube in the water tank as part of the odor exhaust system. The upper end of the overflow tube however, is always exposed to the water in the tank which could reduce the suction and result in the tank water being exposed to the odor.